The Challenge
by KellyHerondale
Summary: Cecily comes up with a fun and exciting challenge for herself, Clary, Tessa and Sophie! They must pick a name of the boys in Idris High and pick what they have to do. What if this fun challenge suddenly becomes serious? What would hapen then? Cecily/Gabriel Clary/Jace Tessa/Jem Sophie/Gideon
1. Chapter 1

**This story should be called The Challenge! Ooh! That's a good title!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, did you really think that I owned this?**

* * *

Cecily, Clary, Tessa, Isabelle and Sophie were having a girls night, it was the day before school started and they were just playing around in Cecily's ginormous house. Will was currently in someone else's house and Cecily's parents had some business trip or so they had said.

Cecily rubbed her hands together grinning evilly "Ok, let's play a game. A game that I just thought of. I have written down a few names in the hat and you have to choose a guys name and then you pick something from the other hat, then you have to do whatever it tells you to do."

Tessa shuddered "What if I get someone I don't like?"

Sophie smirked "That'll be interesting since you don't like any guy!"

"Ok! Just choose!" Exclaimed Cecily as she quickly picked up a little piece of folded paper from the hat. "Oh and did I mention if you don't do what the piece of paper tells you, I shall blackmail you guys with some very interesting pictures!" She declared.

The girls gasped and quickly chose a piece of folded paper in both hats.

"Who did you get?" Asked Clary to Tessa.

"I got Will." Tessa answered blushing slightly.

"Oh my! You like him! TESSA GRAY LIKES WILL HERONDALE!" Screamed all the girls in unison, then they started throwing pillows at each other.

* * *

After awhile, everyone sat in a circle, telling each other who they got.

"I got Gideon Lightwood and it seems that I have to end up being his girlfriend." Said Sophie blushing at the word girlfriend and at the chorus of 'oohs'.

Cecily patted Sophie on the shoulder "Well at least we all know that Gideon is nice enough to date."

"Oh my angel. You and Gideon are going to make the most adorable baby!" Squealed Clary then added "Or babies. What? You never know."

* * *

"I got Jace Herondale and it says that I have to end up falling in love with him and he has to fall in love with me too." Said Clary sighing.

"You guys are going to be so cute together!" Squealed Cecily while Clary rolled her eyes.

Sophie made a little heart sign with her hands and whispered "OTP!"

* * *

"I've gotten Will as you already know and I have to make him fall hopelessly in love with me. Hey! It's the same thing as Clary's!" Exclaimed Tessa.

"It's a good thing that Will is totally hot!" Giggled Sophie

"Sophie fancies Will too!" Clapped Cecily "But he's my brother!"

"Ew, he's such a man-whore. I'd never! Anyways, I think that Tessa won't have to do anything, Will is probably already in love with her!" Grimaced Sophie.

* * *

"Come on Izzy! I can't wait much longer who your person is!" Exclaimed Clary.

Isabelle sighed loudly "Fine, I'll do it."

She opened the tiny piece of paper and Isabelle's eyes popped out. "NO WAY! I'D RATHER DIE! I ALREADY DATED HIM! THIS IS NOT FAIR IN THE DAMN WORLD!" Isabelle screamed and she continued to swear more colourfully and fluently

Isabelle unclenched her fist and the piece of paper fell out.

It had said 'Meliron'.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no, not him." Said Tessa sympathetically.

Through clenched teeth, Isabelle managed to say "I have to go out with him."

"Well, you could kick his ass the entire time." Suggested Clary.

"Maybe" Said Isabelle doubtfully.

* * *

Cecily opened up the tiny piece of paper and scowled. "I've gotten Gabriel Lightwood/Worm and I have to MARRY HIM? WHAT THE HELL?" Shrieked Cecily.

"Ooooh, I wonder how he's going to propose. Anyways, there's no backing down, you wrote it down." Smirked Tessa.

Cecily moaned "Why did I let myself agree to this? Oh wait! Will can murder him for me! Yeah!"

"Too bad Cecily! You decided this so you must make love with your enemy." Declared Tessa.

Cecily looked at the ceiling, probably wondering why she did this stupid mistake "WHYYYYY MEEEEEEEEE?" She whined.

Isabelle stuck out her tongue at Cecily, Cecily threw a puffy pink pillow at Isabelle. "CECILY HERONDALE! YOU RUINED MY MAKE-UP! FEEL MY WRATH!" She shrieked chasing Cecily around the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read this story or review!**

**Guest: Thank you SOOOO much! I loved that part too, I'm trying to make it as humorous and lovey dovey as possible.**

**TIDnerd: It's going to be... JESSA! And maybe, just maybe a bit of Wessa so I think Tessa and Jem start out as friends and she meets the obnoxious William Herondale. Anyways, she's going to end up with JAMES CARSTAIRS!**

**Guest: Hello amazing fantabulous, fantastic and fabulous reviewer! Thanks for loving this story AND ME! ;).**

**SilverCarstairs (Guest): My main secret is that I use spell check! Though it doesn't accept words like 'Carstairs' =( 'shadowhunter' and stuff like that. I was watching all sorts of challenges on Youtube and I was thinking about making my own challenge and there it was!**

**DAUNTLESS2342: It is TOTALLY 100% promising! I shall finish this chapter until the end! Unless, I get murdered for lack of whatever reason they aren't happy with.**

**Anyways, thank you SOO much with the reviews! I L-O-V-E getting reviews!**

* * *

Cecily

Cecily really did not want to have Gabriel whatever-his-middle-name Lightworm to fall hopelessly in love with her and then she had to freaking marry him? What in devil's name is that going to happen?

Cecily already had a plan. She had made an amazing mental list.

1. Catch his attention.

2. Make him ask her out.

3. Make him fall hopelessly in love.

4. Make him propose.

5. Make him marry her.

EASY... NOT!

This was going to be the worst year or even years of her life, she still had to go with it. She was Cecily Herondale.

Cecily hoped this would work out well, Gabriel was actually pretty handsome. They had a feud because Will had a feud with him, Will had broke his arm when they were younger, a few or more years back. It had happened during the Christmas party.

Before Will had hooked up with Gabriel's sister, Tatiana, they were mostly friends, not that much, but they were at least civil.

* * *

Did blue or black look better on Cecily? Probably blue.

Cecily wore the blue outfit first, it was nice enough. It matched Cecily's big blue eyes, Cecily was going with a blue theme, black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow with blue flats. Her outfit was a dress-ish or a long shirt, it was a bit like a summer dress, it was blue and had blue and white stripes which made her look like a cute sailor.

Cecily twirled around looking at herself in the mirror. Will was banging on the bathroom door, Cecily always got to the bathroom first because she always woke up earlier than Will and it took Will a really long time for him to arrange his hair whatever way he wanted it to be. To Cecily, it all looked the same, it had no difference.

She brushed her hair one last time and opened the door, Will fell as the door opened, he must have been leaning on the door as Cecily opened the door. "I may be younger than you Will, but I'm not as retarded as you."

Will had ignored her because he was too focused on his hair.

Cecily sighed, Will was more self-obsessed with himself rather than Cecily herself.

* * *

Cecily was so nervous that she felt sick. "I feel sick." She moaned.

"Cecily, you just need a little push." Said Clary and then she pushed her to Gabriel. Somehow, Cecily tripped on some invisible thing, force, whatever and onto Gabriel. She fell on top Gabriel. GABRIEL!

She was flushing, Cecily was going to murder Clary for this. "Hey..." She muttered weakly

"Hi?" He replied

"Um... Thanks for breaking my fall." She said smiling awkwardly.

"You're welcome Cecily." He said smiling or was he smirking?

Cecily slowing got up glaring at Clary who slowly backed away and then ran.

Cecily was now stuck with a bastard, great.

"So, I got to go. Ta ta!" She said walking away, then somehow he grabbed her wrist "Wait, we aren't done yet."

"There was never a 'we' Lightwood." She responded.

Gabriel must had looked a bit hurt. "There was since you fell on top of me. At least you didn't call me Lightworm!"

"I didn't have too, you already did!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, can we like just be friends at least?" He asked shyly, but Cecily had already walked away to class.

* * *

What did Gabriel wanted to tell her? Thought Cecily, she couldn't concentrate on the math equations, she was thinking about Gabriel.

Gabriel with his sparkling vivid green eyes and his soft brown hair and he had hell of a jaw line, but he was still a Lightworm. On the other hand, he was so...

As Cecily walked to the next class, all she could think of was still Gabriel. Maybe he put a love potion or maybe a spell to get her so obsessed. Cecily sat at a random desk and Gabriel was sitting right beside her.

"Hi" She managed to say.

"Hello Cecily, this morning when you ran away, I was going to ask you-" He paused "If we could at least be friends?" His eyes were hopeful enough.

Cecily wasn't expecting that, she was expecting more of Gabriel asking her out or so.

"Sure, why not?" She sighed.

They could've been more.

* * *

Sophie

Sophie wasn't actually that close or even much known to Gideon. He barely knew her, he didn't know her.

How was he to like Sophie if he didn't even know her?

Gideon was cute enough, she had to do this, not just because of the nonsense consequence, but because of pride. Sophie didn't want to lose her pride either.

She didn't know whether to cover up her scar or not. Sophie thought she looked hideous with the scar. She always had her hair cover up the scar, she never really liked boys anymore.

How she got the scar was because of a boy, so the chances of her flirting was 0%.

Sophie decided not to cover it up, she just didn't want to. She didn't care anymore.

Sophie had chosen to wear a cute and simple outfit, she wore dark jeans, a neon pink shirt and Sophie's hair was in a bun. Sophie really hated make up, it felt really disgusting and what not.

* * *

How was she going to get Gideon to notice her? Sophie was still going to try, walking into the front doors of Idris high, she saw Gideon looking at a mirror and sighing. Was he self-obsessed?

Angel, this was going to be hard.

"Good morning" She said as she walked by Gideon and then walked away.

"Hello, wait! What's your name?" He asked "Are you new here?"

"I sit behind you in Algebra and my name's Sophie." She said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Well what can I do to repay you?" He asked.

"What do you want to do then?" She asked.

"Anything you want love." He answered.

Sophie blushed, he had called her 'love'.

"Whatever then." She said.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! It's so greatly appreciated.**

**My last chapter was so short because that was all there was to write! Sorry I could only add details and it's almost summer! Almost my birthday! P.S. It's in July! **

**Hint: I think American's call it America day. I'm not sure, I'm Canadian.**

**Can y'all do me a favor and review? **


End file.
